This Ain't Goodbye
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: "Nunca houve realmente uma separação. Nunca houve uma despedida real." - PruAus. Presente de amigo oculto para a Srta Syn FF7.


**Hetalia não me pertence e blablabla. Nem a música usada no final.  
>Música Usada: This Ain't Goodbye, Train.<br>Boa leitura!~ **

* * *

><p>Roderich estava sentado em sua cama, olhando para o chão. Vários pensamentos passavam pela sua cabeça, impedindo-o de dormir em paz. Estava ansioso para o dia seguinte — mas não de uma forma boa.<p>

Distraído, não percebeu que alguém havia entrado em seu quarto. Só viu que tinha companhia quando a visita o chamou.

— Roderich. — O austríaco olhou para Gilbert. Este estava parado na porta, braços cruzados e pensativo.

— Gilbert. — Estranhou a presença do prussiano, sem falar na sua formalidade naquele momento. — O que está fazendo aqui?

O albino se apoiou no beiral da porta, respirando fundo antes de responder.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? — Sua voz se alterou um pouco.

Roderich não precisava de explicações para a pergunta.

— Não acredite que eu estou de acordo com isso.

— Então faça alguma coisa.

— Eu não quero me casar, mas não posso ir contra meu líder. Você sabe que isso vai contra meus princípios e-

— DANE-SE SEUS PRINCÍPIOS. — Gilbert socou a parede, andando até Roderich em seguida — Dane-se seu líder. Você não pode se casar com Elizaveta, você não pode se unir à Hungria!

— VOCÊ FALA COMO SE EU TIVESSE ALGUMA ESCOLHA. — O austríaco gritou, se levantando. Ao perceber o que fez, se sentou com as bochechas levemente coradas. — Eu sou um país, Gilbert. Diferente dos humanos, eu não posso fazer o que quero sempre.

— Você nem tentou. Essa é a verdade. — O prussiano retrucou.

— E de adiantaria eu tentar? Os interesses para a nação em geral que estão em jogo. Eu não quero me casar com a Elizaveta. Eu não quero. Eu poderia tentar ir contra meu líder. — Respirou fundo, dando uma pausa. — Mas... Eu não posso fazer isso, Gilbert. Eu não posso. E eu não vou.

— Você está desistindo com facilidade demais.

— Estou apenas cumprindo meu dever com minha nação.

O silêncio reinou, e só foi quebrado quando o albino deu uma risada. Roderich, que havia abaixado a cabeça, voltou a olhá-lo, cenho levemente franzido. Apesar do sorriso que o outro sustentava, podia perceber o ressentimento nele.

— Já que você vai se casar mesmo... — O prussiano se aproximou do outro, parando e se ajoelhando perto de Roderich. — Então vamos aproveitar sua última noite de solteiro.

O austríaco não teve resposta, pois, antes que pudesse formulá-la, o outro tomou seus lábios num beijo. Apesar da surpresa inicial, não recusou o beijo — pelo contrário, entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo de Gilbert, puxando-o para mais perto.

Aquela era uma situação difícil para ambos. Roderich, como país, deveria se casar com Elizaveta. Aquele seria o melhor para os povos austríacos e húngaros. Mas como homem... Ele não queria a garota. Sim, ela sempre foi uma boa amiga, mas ele não sentia atração por Eliza.

— Quem sabe eu consigo mudar sua cabeça... — O albino quebrou o beijo, sussurrando para Rode.

Roderich não respondeu, apenas voltou a beijar o outro. Em seguida, e sem quebrar o beijo, se deitou na cama com Gilbert por cima. Suas mãos começaram a se movimentar, tocando, apertando, acariciando um ao outro.

— Alguém pode nos pegar. — Roderich falou, quebrando o beijo.

— Não estamos fazendo nada de errado. — Gilbert tentou voltar com o beijo, mas o austríaco virou o rosto.

— Tranque a porta. — Aquele não era um pedido. O prussiano se levantou e trancou a porta.

Durante o caminho, aproveitou para tirar sua blusa e a calça, ficando apenas de roupa íntima. Quando se virou e olhou para Rode, este estava colocando os óculos em cima do criado-mudo. Não admitiria em voz alta, mas adorava o jeito "politicamente correto" do outro.

Sem mais demoras, voltou para a cama, se apoiando para ficar por cima. Encarou Roderich por alguns segundos, então sua boca foi para o pescoço deste. Distribuiu mordidas e chupões enquanto suas mãos cuidavam de despir o outro de seu pijama. Logo os amantes se encontravam apenas de roupa íntima.

Ignorando seu orgulho, Roderich não se conteve. Deixou que sua voz saísse, preenchendo o ambiente com gemidos. Gilbert desceu mais a boca, começando a brincar com um dos mamilos do outro. Aquela ação fez o austríaco arquear um pouco as costas, voltando a entrelaçar os dedos nos cabelos do prussiano.

Uma das mãos de Gilbert desceu até o baixo ventre de Roderich, acariciando sua ereção por cima da cueca. Este gemeu um pouco mais alto, movendo um pouco os quadris. O albino sorriu maliciosamente, acariciando-o levemente.

— Pare de provocações, _obaka-san_. — O austríaco falou entre os gemidos.

— Como quiser, aristocrata.

Obedecendo ao outro, terminou de remover as peças de roupa. Segurou as pernas do austríaco e, após se posicionar, o penetrou. Roderich soltou um gemido alto, cravando as unhas do braço de seu companheiro.

— Não se mova. — O austríaco falou, tentando se acostumar com o volume dentro de si.

— Eu não vou conseguir me segurar por muito tempo. — Gilbert o respondeu, voltando a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço do outro.

Após algum tempo, começou com os movimentos. Roderich ainda sentia algum desconforto, mas este foi passando a medida que o prazer tomava conta. Então, quando a dor e o incômodo passaram por completo, o austríaco começou a se mover, acompanhando o outro.

Os gemidos preenchiam o ambiente, entrando em contraste com o leve ranger da cama velha. Gilbert começou a masturbar Roderich, dando-o mais prazer e fazendo o volume dos gemidos crescer. Após algum tempo, o austríaco chegou ao seu clímax, arranhando as costas de seu companheiro. E, logo depois, foi a voz de Gilbert, que deixou seu corpo cair sobre o do outro.

E o silêncio voltou a reinar. Perdidos em seus pensamentos, procuravam algo para justificar o que haviam acabado de fazer. E não estava dando certo.

— Você nunca se importou. Porque logo agora você muda de idéia? — Roderich foi o primeiro a falar.

— Eu me recuso a perder você para a Eliza. — Gilbert respondeu, se deitando do lado do austríaco.

— Você não pode perder algo que nunca teve.

O albino sorriu, rindo em seguida.

— E você ainda tem orgulho para me falar isso. — Puxou a coberta da cama e os cobriu. Em seguida, se virou, abraçando Roderich — Boa noite, riquinho.

— Hey, saia da minha cama, você não pode dormir aqui. — O outro falou, se mexendo.

— Cale a boca. Podendo ou não, vou ficar aqui.

Roderich parou de se mexer, desistindo. Por fim, deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e respirou fundo.

— Boa noite, _obaka-san_.

—X—

O sol entrava pela janela, batendo diretamente no rosto do albino. Já era tarde e ele ainda estava lá, deitado na cama. Se incomodando com a claridade, Gilbert virou o rosto. Abriu os olhos aos poucos, então percebeu que estava sozinho na cama.

— Então ele realmente se casou. — O prussiano falou, se sentando na cama. Ao olhar para o lado de Roderich, percebeu um papel dobrado sobre o travesseiro do outro. Pegou-o e abriu. Nele, apenas uma frase escrita.

"_Ainda não acabou. Eu voltarei para você.  
>Assinado: Roderich Edelstein."<em>

Gilbert sorriu e, então, se levantou. Apesar da preguiça, fez um esforço para arrumar o quarto. Assim que terminou, foi para o seu.

—X—

Mais tarde, naquele dia, soube que o casamento ocorrera com perfeição, e que os noivos pareciam felizes. A festa fora um sucesso, e ouviu comentários sobre ela durante dias. Aliás, durante bastante tempo, o único assunto era o casamento. Todos comentavam sobre a beleza da noiva, e como estes faziam um casal bonito.

Mas, felizmente, os comentários não duraram para sempre. E nem o casamento. Depois de 51 anos de união, o Império Austro-Húngaro se dissolveu. Apesar do divórcio, Roderich e Elizaveta manteram amizade. E o austríaco cumpriu sua palavra, voltando para Gilbert.

E no final... Nunca houve realmente uma separação. Nunca houve uma despedida real.

**As long as we've got time  
>Then this ain't goodbye<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Er, bem, é. Sophie, eu espero que você goste da fic, mesmo. Eu não sabia qual casal escolher porque eu gostava de todos, então peguei o que eu mais gostava deles. Eu realmente espero que goste. Eu não sou muito boa com lemons, e fiz de tudo para que esse ficasse muito bom. Bem, é isso ^^'<br>Então, mereço reviews?  
><strong>


End file.
